Highly conjugated organic materials, due to their interesting electronic and optoelectronic properties, are being investigated for use in a variety of applications, including organic semiconductors (OSCs), field effect transistors (FETs), thin-film transistors (TFTs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), electro-optic (EO) applications, as conductive materials, as two photon mixing materials, as organic semiconductors, and as non-linear optical (NLO) materials.
In particular, OSCs have attracted a great amount of attention in the research community due to their advantages over inorganic semiconductors such as exhibiting a high mechanical flexibility, producing at low cost, and having a low weight. Polycyclic aromatic compounds, such as oligothiophenes, acenes, phthalocyanenes, and polythiophene, have been widely studied as semiconductor materials.
In addition, fused thiophene polymers synthesized by Stille coupling have been recognized as promising in the area of highly conjugated polymers. These fused thiophene polymers include a series of β-, β′-alkyl substituted fused thiophene ditin monomer materials. To this end, there has been a desire to develop new chemistry in order to produce different monomers for creation of potentially useful fused thiophene based polymers.